White as Snow, Red as Blood
by IridescentMonochrome
Summary: .:AUTHOR'S NOTE:.
1. I: The Small Rabbit

**A/N:** _Hey :)) My first time in writing a Vocaloid Fic.. so have mercy. The title is cheezy.. I know.. I can't really think of any title for this story.. oh and this chapter is sort of a flashback or something.. Hehe.._

_This story is for these people: SweetyCakeZ14 (from Blingee) and Mipiko.. You guys rock!_

_okay~ story timmeee!_

**Disclaimer**: Once again.. I own nothing *sighs*

* * *

><p><em>I:The Small Rabbit<em>

_"Curiosity is what leads people to late.. madness "_

* * *

><p>"Mom?" 6-year-old Rin Kagamine called while tugging on her mother's jacket.<p>

"Not now honey.. I'm talking to your Aunt Ada." Her mother said then she went back on the phone.

Rin pouted. She was in England... That was where her Auntie Ada, Grandma Mary, Uncle Howard and some of here cousins live. She looked around to see snow everywhere, she never felt this cold... good thing she was wearing jackets,gloves and a scarf.

She sat on her mother's suitcase.. Again she starting tugging on her mother's jacket.

"mooooooommmmm..." She whined. "I'm bored. When are we going to get out of here?"

"Now Rin... " Her mother said. "You have to be patient."

Rin pouted again. "Why do we have to be here again?"

"We're visiting your Aunt Ada's place for Christmas.." Her mother said.

"Why can't they go to Japan? not us go here?" Rin said.

Her mother sighed, for her, Rin is really one tough girl and is the one always asking questions that are "answerless" to mankind.

"Well,she's living here with your Grandma and you know she can't be left alone in th house. besides, wouldn't it be nice to see them after years without seeing them?"

"yeah.. I guess.." Rin shrugged."When is she going to pick us up here on the airport?"

"Soon Rin... you'll have to be patient." Her mother responded.

15 minutes passed and Rin was dying to do something fun. She sighed as she looked around the place to find anything that might get her attention. Then after scanning the whole place.. She saw something coming towards her...

It was white.. like the snow.. and It's eyes were blue as the ocean and the clear sky. It was a little Rabbit.

Rin smile as she saw the little ball of fur coming towards her. She knelt down to pat it on the head.

"Hey Bunny~" She grinned.

"Hey Mom! look! I found a rabbit!" She said to her mother who was talking to someone on the phone.. again.

"That's nice honey" Her mother said paying no attention to Rin.

The rabbit just sat there staring at Rin.

"I'm sorry.. but I don't have any carrots." Rin said as she patted it again.

Again, It just sat there looking at her.

"Hehe..your adorable~" Rin said. "Do you have an owner?"

The rabbit just tilted its head on the side.

"hm.. Do you want to come with me?"Rin asked.

Again, it did nothing.

"hm, I'll take that as a yes!" Rin beamed as she picked it up.

"Rin? Are you going to bring that to your Aunt's house?" Her mother asked, finally putting her phone inside her purse.

"Yes, and It doesn't have a home..." Rin said.

"I'm sure that little rabbit has a home sweetie.." Her mother said as she knelt down to Rin's height."It's Mother must be worried about it.. and they have to sleep.. for the winter."

Rin looked at her mother with confused eyes.

"It'll be better if you let it go... It has a family too you know.." Her mother said.

"Well.. okay." Rin said gloomily as she let the rabbit go.

"That's a very nice thing to do.. Now, Your Aunt Ada is already waiting for us on the otherside of the airport.. come on now." Her mother patted Rin's head as she geld the little girl's hand and walked away.

Rin turned her head to see the Rabbit still watching her. Sitting there.

"Go home now..." Rin whispered. To her surprise.. The Rabbit left.

**xXxXx**

They were inside her Aunt's cozy house. Rin was sitted on the couch in the living room along with her cousins Nella, Kiri and Johnny. It had been a pleasant day, Her cousins had been very nice to her. Her Grandmother, Aunt and Uncle was very welcoming. She started to enjoy the sight of snow outside and the house is just.. cozy. for short, she loved it here.

laughters filled the whole room. Then Her Grandmother said. "Hey..had you guys heard about a beast who had been killing animals and humans lately, especially in this time of season?"

all of their eyes widened. "tell us more!" I insisted.

"Ah Rin." She said. "I see you take interests int these kind of topics eh?"

Rin smiled and nodded politely.

"Well, okay then.. I'll tell you more." her Grandmother said. "When the year started.. There had been alot of people missing... then the officers find their body dead.. bloody animal bodies are started to be seen and same with the humans.. All they can see are bite marks..When snow started to fall, more people had gone missing and it all ends up the same, found bloody dead with bite marks.."

"Awesome... It sounds like a werewolf or something." Johnny said.

"No, Little Johnny.. it's not a werewolf.. If it was a werewolf then they could have seen animal footprints.. but all they can see are human footprints.." Grandmother said.

"But how can a human bite?" Kira asked.

"Yes, and how come it's always blood?" Nella continued.

Then that is where 6-year-old Rin said something. "Maybe it was a vampire.."

Grandmother was quiet. All of them were, except for the four little youngsters.

"What's Vampire Rin?" Kiri asked.

"Well, It's a monster that eats human blood-"

"You mean drink human blood." Johnny interrupted.

"ugh, okay.. It drinks human blood and it is human-ish..."

"I don't get you Rin.." Nella said.

"Never mind.. let's just stick for werewolf okay?" Rin said grumpily.

"Be careful... They could be anywhere.." their Grandmother said.

The four children's eyes widened again.

"Now.. we don't want to be the children be afraid would we?" Aunt Ada said.

"Now who wants some hot choco?" their Uncle said.

"Me!" The four said in unison.

**xXxXxX**

It was two hours 'till sunset so the four children were given a chance to play on the snow outside.

"Hadn't you experienced snow before Rin?" Nella asked.

"No. It's always sunny or rainy where I come from." Rin said. "but I like the snow.. it's white and I feel like i'm on the clouds!"

"Hey Nella! Rin!" Kiri called out. "Come help us on this snowman!"

"coming!" Rin said as she dragged Nella with her.

Everything was fine, the children were playing and the adults were inside. The four were allowed to play as long as they don't go beyond the gate.

From the corner of Rin's eyes she saw a little white ball of fur... It was the Rabbit!

Rin dropped the snowball she was holding and ran towards the rabbit.

"Rin! Where are you going?" Johnny asked.

"Look! It's the rabbit! I saw it a while ago!" Rin said.

She knelt down and picked it up. She looked at it on the eyes, something seems different... the eyes weren't "Rabbit-ish" in fact.. it looked... human.

The rabbit hopped away from Rin's arms. "W-Wait! Where are you going?" Rin shouted as she followed the rabbit out the gate.

"Rin! We're not allowed to go outside!" Kiri shouted.

but Rin didn't listen, she just kept on following it.. "Where are you running of too?" Rin thought.

The next thing she knew.. she was lost.. but the Rabbit was still there.. still waiting for Rin to follow it.

"Where are you taking me?" Rin asked. "Please take me back home!"

The rabbit started running again..Rin knew she couldn't get out of here alive she's in the forest there's no way she can get out alone, what if the 'beast' her Grandmother said will come and get her? She had no choice but follow the rabbit where ever it was taking her.

finally, they reached a frozen lake... Even though it was frozen.. It still looked magical and beautiful.

"Is this what you were trying to show me?" Rin asked.

but It started running again, She followed it deeper in the road there was more harder, there she lost her shoe and her socks got thorned, she got bruises all over legs and arms. Then they reached a cave.

She was scared, what if the 'beast' lived there? what if it's going to eat her?

The rabbit hopped inside. Rin took a deep breathe and went in.. It was dark... She can't see anything.

The 6-year-old Rin Kagamine tripped down, hitting her neck on a rock. Tears rolled down from her eyes.

"It's dark... I'm scared." She sobbed.

"Mommy? Nella? Aunt Ada?" She called.

She felt something softly nibbling on her toe. She wiped the tears from her eyes and saw two shining blue orbs staring at her.

"Can you please lead a way out?" She sniffed. "Please.."

Again, It hopped away again. Rin tried her best to get up.. She wobbled as she followed those shining blue eyes. Then suddenly.. there was light.. It wasn't cold.. It was warm and.. It wasn't snowing.

Rin looked around her. "Where Am I?" She said. "This is not home..."

The sun shone on her emerald eyes.. The place she was at is a wonderland. All around it were trees and colorful flowers, birds were chirping.. She stumbled across a small pond where she saw her reflection clearly.

She looked around for any sign of the rabbit. She saw nothing but birds, butterflies and... A small boy about her age?

"Hello?" Rin called on the boy.

He was sitting under the shade of a tree.. He looked paler than Rin.. His eyes were Icy-Blue,his hair was golden and his face showing no emotion. He did not speak, in fact he just sat there, looking at Rin.

Rin ran to him. "Hello?"

He looked at her.

"Hi? Please! I need to go back home! You see, I saw a rabbit and I followed it.. it led me here.. Please help me.." Rin said. "Hello?"

"H-Hi..." The boy said softly. "I-I can help you..."

"Oh, thank you!" Rin beamed. "Do you have a house and parents? Maybe I can use your parent's phone to call my mom?" She asked as she sat beside him, then he moved a bit farther.

"I-I don't have." He mumbled.

"Do you live here by yourself?" Rin asked again.

"..Yes.."

"You don't have a family?" Rin asked surprisingly.

The boy was quiet.

"Oh, sorry for asking that... well, what's your name then?" Rin asked.

"I-I don't think... I have any.." He mumbled softly.

Rin looked at him sadly. "Oh.. well, would you like me to give you one?"

The boy shrugged.

"I'll call you..." Rin said. "...Len."

"Well? how is that name?" She asked him.

"It's o-okay.. I guess.." The boy said.

"So Len it is!" Rin smiled brightly.

"Wh-What 'bout you.." Len asked softly.

"hm? What was that?" Rin asked.

"What's your name?" Len asked a bit louder this time.

"Oh! I'm Rin! Rin Kagamine! I'm sorry for not introducing myself sooner.." Rin moved a bit closer to him then he he moved farther.

"Len? Do you hate me?" Rin asked.

"Wh-What?"

"You hate me.. don' you..you don't want to come near me..." Rin said looking down.

"oh.. I'm sorry.." Len said as he slowly moved closer to Rin. He held her hand, "He feels so cold" Rin thought..

"Len? Are you blushing?" Rin asked.

"What is blushing?" Len asked.

"You know.. When you turn red when your near someone you like.." Rin said, trying not to smile.

"..I Like you.." Len said, still emotionless. Rin smiled at him.

Len looked at her. "What's that thing wrapped around your neck?"

"It's a scarf, you wear it when It's cold..but It isn't cold now so.. I think i'm going to take it off.." She started to unwrap it on her neck, she saw a cut on her neck and it was bleeding. Len's eyes widened.. He shivered then covered his nose.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"I feel hungry.. but I don't want to eat..." Len said burying his face on his knees.

"You MUST eat if your hungry...or else you'll starve..." Rin said.

"N-No..." Len said his eyes focused on Rin's cut on the neck.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"because I don't want to kill again.." Len said.

"I don't understand you... what do you mean?" Rin said.

Len didn't respond to that question but instead he said.. "Your neck..." He said while looking away.

"Oh.." Rin said touching the cut. "Uhm.. I tripped while I was inside the cave... It was dark but when I get home I'll cure it.."

"Speaking of home... When are you taking me home? you promised you'd help me.." Rin continued.

Len sighed. "Just close your eyes..." Rin did what she was told.

"Len, since you don't have a family.. would you like to come home with me?" Rin asked with her eyes closed.

"I c..can't.." Len said firmly.

"Well... I'm going to miss you..." Rin said, her eyes still closed. "Promise when I come back here. We'll meet again 'kay?"

"s..sure..." Len said.. He looked down at the blood that was falling down to her collarbone. "Promise me one thing..."

"What is it?"

"Don't ever loose this.." Len said as he put on a necklace on her. "Bye Rin..."

Rin's eyes were closed.. She could feel Len beside her but then... His presence started to fade away... The weather that was warm was now cold and the hard tree that she was leaning on was now a bed where she was lying on. She can hear voices around her, familiar voices..

She slowly opened her eyes.. she saw her mother... her cousins and everyone..

She smiled.

She looked at herself, she was okay, no cuts or bruises but one thing she recognized was a necklace she was wearing...

Was everything a dream? was Len a dream?

Will she ever see him again like promised?

* * *

><p><strong> AN**: _WOOOO! :D that was like 2,000+ words :o I didn't expect the chapter to be THAT Long! wew... so yea.. here's chapter one on how Rin met Len... Already got the slightest Idea of what Len is ? :)) If there are some typos just tell me... :))_


	2. II: Ordinary Me

_II. Ordinary Me_

_"At first you think yourself as ordinary but there is no such thing as an ordinary person."_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

Today isn't really the day where you can call it "The sun is shining brightly through my eyes, I hear melodic birds chirping and there pretty pink flowers everywhere."

Today is:"Rain poured down from the heavy clouds, it had been dark since this morning and the whole summer had been like this.. All I can hear are people talking, rain splashing and dirty little puddles are everywhere.."

Yes, It had been totally rainy since last week, It's summer.. Theres no more classes and yet, It's raining like there's no tomorrow... I have been DYING to get some sun around here! I'm dying to go to the beach or get a tan! It's almost the END of summer for pete's sake.. Me and my friends did nothing but go to coffee shops, go to each other's house, play board games and register to 15 different schools.

Your asking WHY we're registering to different schools? Well, We don't really like our school here..mean people, mean teachers,mean lunch ladies, mean lunch ladies' food, unsanitary restrooms, poor education. We've been trying to get out of there since 7th grade and no matter how hard we try we don't even get accepted even in ONE school!

I'm sorry, I complain alot... Well, just a tip.. get used to it. I complain all the time and complaining is one of my special abilities.

Oh, I almost forgot! I'm Rin.. Kagamine Rin. Your average 15- year-old teen studying in Blundendull Preperatory School along with 2 other friends of mine, Teto Kasane and Miki Jiyumi. We've been friends since 1st grade and realized that we were the only normal people in Blundendull Prep.

"Well, If we won't get accepted in any schools this year.. we'll just have to finish high school in Blundendull.." Teto sighed as she took a sip on her hot chocolate.

"Darn, I hate that place! Why can't be accepted in any school?" Miki said, almost yelling.

I stayed silent knowing that if I talk, All eyes in the shop will be at me. I sighed as I looked out the window, It seems so... dull. So.. dark.

"Rin?" Miki said.

"Yup?" I replied not looking at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You've been quiet all the time.. and quiet had been never you."

"because when I start complaining, It'll be the end of the world." I joked.

Teto and Miki laughed. "Eh Rin?" Teto asked.

"Yup Teto?"

"I've been curious all these years.. So you won't mind if I ask something?" Teto said.

"Of course not, ask away!" I said.

"Who gave you that necklace? and why does it seem you never take it off?" Teto asked pointing at my necklace, it was silver and had a yellow pendant on the middle.

"Oh? this?.. Just a gift from a guy friend.." I said. They won't believe me if I said a boy in my dream gave this to me when I was 6 years old...

"Oooohhhhh~" Teto said in a playful tone. "So.. who is this 'Friend?'"

"Just a friend.." I said, annoyed.

"Hoho.. and how special is this 'Friend' to you?" Miki asked.

I raised my eyebrow on them, gosh.. they are just so annoying sometimes! So, I'm just going to make up a lie that could make them shut up.

"You have no idea how it feels when a friend of yours died!" I said on my fake crying tone. "Of course he was special! Now he's dead!This necklace was the last thing he had given me after he DIED! So, go shut your mouths!"

Woah, best lie yet...

"Oh... Rin, we're sorry.." Miki said in a sorry tone.

"It's fine..." I beamed.

After paying, we left with out umbrella and rain coats.. Teto didn't bring an umbrella so she shared with me.

"Let's go to your house Teto" Miki said.

"No way! My brother Ted will make you feel at hell." Teto said.

"But your brother Ted is nice.." I said.

"That's what he wants you to think!"

I laughed.

"What about your place Miki?" I asked.

"our house is still at a complete mess since Dad brought home a new dog.." Miki said. "Let's just go to your place Rin."

"Okay..." I nodded. "Maybe they sent mail saying we got accepted in a school!"

"Like that'll happen." Teto scoffed.

"Well, it could never hurt to get your hopes up!" Miki said.

xXxXxX

We arrived back at , my umbrella didn't protect me and Teto.. so we were dripping wet when we arrived, lucky for Miki, she was perfectly clean.

"Mom! I'm home, I brought Teto and Miki.. as always.." I said as I went in. It seems different, the house was a mess! and that never happens. Mom always makes sure the house is clean.. It wasn't just messy.. It's also somewhat empty... Empty but Messy, I hope you get my point.

My was in the kitchen, . She saw us and ran to us and hugged us. She has this happy smile on her face, happy but creepy.

"Mom? are you okay?" I asked. "Your squeezing us.."

"Oh sorry... but I have GREAT news for the three of you!" She said.

"What is it?"I asked excitedly.

"The three of you got accepted in Voca Academy in England!" She exclaimed.

The next thing, the three of us were screaming on top of our lungs.. I never would've guessed we'd get accepted there!

"Teto, Miki, I've talk to your parents.. And they both allow you to live with Me and Rin as long as you pay a visit every holiday!" Mom said.

"Oh my gosh! That's awesome!" I exclaimed as I hugged them both.

"You guys are going to be sleeping in the dormitory. So, visit me at you Aunt Ada's place everytime you're free. got it?" Mom told me.

"Sure!" i said and hugged her.

"I'll get to feel snow~" Miki sang.

It feels great to be finally moving... but everytime they mention Aunt Ada or England it gives me a little creepy feeling. I feel like I got accepted there just because someone is waiting for me... Someone is dying to see me.. could It be the boy in my dream? I only dreamt him once, and that is when I was in England.. It almost seemed real.. and what about the beast out there? Didn't they say it never went away? It's still there hunting for more preys. My Necklace... I don't know why but I think It's protecting me... Everytime I take it off. I feel darkness.. and that was one of the reason why I always wear It, nomatter what occasion it is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ Well? Please tell me how you think of it~ No flames please! Don't Like, Don't Read.. (I hope that did'nt sound mean or anything.) I'll update soon! :))_


	3. III: Familliar

**A/N**: _I appreciate all the reviews your guys left (random person,Chikanpo,Twingkly'Zaa-chan,D yay,Mipiko,Tears of Lament and macchi-chan!) Here's chapter 3! Len comes out in THIS chapter ! Woop! Again, For Mipiko and SC14 !_

_The different colored hair is normal in this story. LOL._

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Len :|_

* * *

><p><em>III. Familliar<em>

_"cold eyes staring at you...Run now or remain to see consequences"_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

"I can't believe we're actually moving schools!" Teto squealed.

"You keep repeating that since last week Teto!" I laughed at her.

This is it! We're on the plane on the way to England! I can't believe this is happening! When we get there we're going to stop at my relative's place for a while then the school is sending people to pick us up. I'm so excited. I can't wait to see what the school is. I can't wait to meet all the people there... I'm also a bit nervous though.. HAHA! anyways, the stewardess just said we will be landing any minute now..

"Well DUH! since we acutally got accepted in one of the most awesome schools in England!" Teto looked at Miki who was drooling on her sleep. "YO! MIKI!"

"AHG! NO! NOT MY CHERRIES! DON'T EAT THOSE PRECIOUS CHERRIES! JUST TAKE MY LIFE INSTEAD!" Miki shouted.

"Oh.. hehe.. sorry Teto.. Guess I was dreaming again.."

The plane was now landing. Oh gosh, I'm going to be sick! Well unfortunately for Miki, she was already throwing up in the barf bag. Then the plane hit the land...I feel different.. Really.. When the plane was already steady I felt someone looking at me. I feel cold eyes... I looked out the window. people were still getting their bags and heading through the exit.

"Rin?" Mom called out.

"Yup?" I asked, snapping out of my trance.

"Get your bags. we're going out now.."

"Oh! Yeah! right! sorry!" I stammered then I clumsily got my bags and followed them out.

**XxXxXx**

We saw Aunt Ada waiting for us int he waiting area of the airport, glad she wasn't late like the time where we visited and spend half an hour here waiting for her. Of course, she brought my cousins. Nella,Kira and Johnny. It's also great seeing them, even after years they still are those nice cousins I always knew but of course their faces had changed, Kira had chopped her blonde hair and dyed it red, Nella still has those adorable brown curly hair with but she was already blooming and Little Johnny wasn't so little anymore. I introduced Miki and Teto to them, they all seem to like Teto and Miki. After Aunt Ada gave us those threatening hugs we head off.

On the way to my relative's house,we decided to stop fro some fast food since the airplane food wasn't good enough.. Then we ate and ate and ate and ate... well, you get the point. we ate there like we hadn't eaten in YEARS. I felt eyes staring at us. No, not those mysterious eyes that I thought was staring at me earlier. I meant eyes that were like "Weirdos". It's also fascinating how the fast food store here sells fruits. I gobbled down my orange, after it was all gone.. I gobbled up my hamburger. The of course, we were headed off again.

Finally reaching to the house. It was bright and sunny unlike back at where I lived, It was always dark and rainy. The house never changed, It still looked the same from the last time I visited.

We went inside, Grandma was still there, she was as jolly as ever. It's surprising how an old woman like her could live this long. There was also my Uncle. I gave them all hugs then we all settled down to talk and enjoy like we always do when we visit.

It was fun.. Laughter filled the room... Then Grandma looked at my neck.

"Rinny dear?" She called me.

"yes Grandma?" I replied.

"Who gave you that necklace?" She asked.

"uh- I bought it in Japan.. Why do you ask?" I lied.

"Nothing.. It looks pretty on you." Grandma smiled.

I looked down.. I wonder if she knows?

After 4 hours.. We already ate, cleaned ourself up and rested. Someone knocked on the door, it was a person from school. Me,Teto and Miki head out. Waving good-bye to them and hugging them one by one.

"Bye! Take care!" Kira shouted.

"Promise to visit!" Aunt Ada shouted.

"Bye Rin! Teto! Miki!" Mom shouted.

We all said our goodbyes and got inside the car. The man put our luggage on the back.

"Thanks for helping us with our stuff Mr-" Miki said.

" call me Leon" The man smiled.

"Okay Leon.. thanks!"

"No Problem" Leon smiled then he started the car and we headed to the school. Me, Teto and Miki were laughing all the way. The we decided to ask Leon some questions about the school.

"Leon, Is the school great?" Teto asked.

"It's just fine.. It really depends on you on what you see in it." Leon smiled.

"I can't wait!" I squealed.

"Haha.. We're almost there.." Leon said.

Upon on arriving, we said our thanks and left.. The school looked amazing! It has a big gate then inside was just beautiful.. The building was very huge. It was black but it was still attractive. The three of us went inside the building.. It was really awesome. The design was like in a castle of someone royalty.. it also has this horror-ish touch. but yet, It was attractive and paintings were hung on the walls..

"Welcome to Hogwarts.." I laughed.

"Woah.. Weird..." Miki said. "Awesome.. but weird.."

Just then three people walked to us,

"Hello! Welcome to Voca Academy!" The man greeted. "My Name is Al Smith, the school principal. call me Mr. Al."

"This is Miriam Shay, Our School's Vice Principal.." He said pointing to a woman beside him.

We shook hands then Miriam spoke. "You must be Rin Kagamine, Teto Kasane and Miki Jiyumi. from Blundendull Preperatory School."

"yes.. That's us.." I smiled.

"The three of you will be staying at House C.." Mr. Al said. "First.. this woman over here is Sweet Ann.. She's our nurse as well as your house keeper. She will give you a tour of the school and take you to your house and show you your rooms.."

Beside him was a tall woman with curly blonde hair and a nice smile on her face. "Let's go.. Shall we?" She smiled at us. we nodded. We followed her upstairs... There were many classrooms and lockers. There were 2 floors filled with just classrooms.. The Sweet Ann handed us a folder.

"Oh I forgot! These are your schedules! The schedules of your classes." We took them. then she let us follow her again. She showed us the library, woah.. It's HUGE. then she showed us the School Clinic.. It 's like an hospital than a clinic. It's filled with all those healing gizmos and stuff. It seemed like an HOUR touring the school! Me, Teto and Miki were already tired. Sweet Ann smiled at us.

"Haha, It seems you guys are already exhausted... Well no worries! we're done touring the school! I'm just going to show you your house! Well let's see... you guys are in House C! follow me!" She exited at the back door. The back of the school was huge! there was a huge field then a pool! There were 4 buildings outside. I scanned the the buildings with my eyes. Sweet Ann told us to go to the third building since that was house C.. SO we went there..

Upon arriving on the door...

"Teto,you knock!" Miki demanded.

"Why would I?" Teto shot back.

The two were arguing.. I was stuck on the middle.

"STOP IT! I'm the one going to knock, OKAY?" I shouted.

The two went silent. I rolled my eyes at them and knocked at the door three times. Then it opened revealing a girl with chopped green hair and was wearing red goggles.

"Oh, Hi! You must be the new people!" She excalimed.

"Yes we are.." I politely said.

"come in! come in!" She invited us inside. The inside was more amazing.. I felt like inside a mansion. There was a living room then there was the kitchen and dining room.. there were stairs heading upstairs.. Those were probably where the rooms are.

The green-haired girl was talking like there was no tomorrow, and I thought Teto was talkative! She told us about stuff that had happened here last year. Then she started babbling about how this girl,Miku was getting on her nerves.. I don't even know who Miku is! Then again started babbling about this guy named Gakupo..

"Uhm..." I said breaking her speech.

"OH! I'm sorry! I did it again didn't I? I apologize, I'm really talkative and well.. weird..." She said looking down.

"I'm Gumi by the way! Gumi Megpoid!"

"Nice to meet you Gumi! I'm Rin Kagamine and these are my friends Miki Jiyumi and Teto Kasane!"

"So, the rumor about a new "Kagamine" kid is in school true eh?" Gumi smiled at me. A new Kagamine Kid? What was she talking about? I wanted to ask her but again, she started talking.

We just followed her upstairs then she opened a room. Revealing a girl with peach colored hair reaching her thighs and was tied into a low ponytail by a pink bow and she has this kitty-ears. She was reading some manga while listening to her Hello Kitty Ipod and hugging her Hello Kitty pillow.

"This is our room! Rin,Teto,Miki.. You beds are there!" Gumi pointed at three vacant beds on the side. "Oh, and that's Iroha Nekomura.. She's also our roommate!"

"Iroha! New guests are here!" Gumi called out.

"Oh Hey!" Iroha greeted while putting away her manga and ipod.

"Iroha this is Rin Kagamine, Teto Kasane and Miki Jiyumi!" Gumi said.

"So. You were the new Kagamine kid? You don't seem weird like Lem or whatever his name was.." Iroha said.

"What was with this new Kagamine thingy?" I finally asked.

"Oh.. well.. There was this guy named Ler Kagamine-or whatever.. He's very weird.. he never goes out in sunlight, he hardly talks to people, he's always pale and I don't really know.. But somethings awfully wrong about him.." Iroha said.

"Oh..." I said. "Well, I love sunlight and I can't really wait to get my skin in the sun since it had been raining and cold at where I came from and I love talking so.. I'm a complete opposite of this Ler guy."

After that the three of us decided to arrange our things since our bags are already here. I finished arranging first.

"Finally! I'm done!" I said while stretching. "Hey Gumi..Wheres the bathroom, I'm going to take a shower."

"Oh, all of our bathroom is broken at the moment so.. we have to share with the guys downstairs.." Gumi said, I saw her face in disgust on the thought of sharing bathroom with guys.

"Ew." I said. "Well, I'll just use that bathroom.. gah.. even if it's gross.. or something.." I said getting my clothes and towel.

"Okay, but be careful of peeking boys!" Teto said as I went downstairs.

"Ha-Ha. So funny Teto!" I said sarcastically.

**xXxXxXx**

It took me long to reach down since I was so carried away with the stuff in this house, everytime I take a step I get distracted by stuff but happily, I reached the bottom. Again.. i was distracted with some paintings that I didn't watch where I was going... I bumped into something.

eh- someone I meant.. I bumped into someone. he was so cold.. I felt his skin.. creepy. Instead of insulting him mentally, I apologized for bumping into him.

"Eh! Sorry!" I said as I rubbed by forehead. He didn't respond. I looked at his face... His eyes were icy blue and he had golden hair which was tied into a small ponytail.

"Uhm.. Sorry.. It's okay if your mad.. I guess.." I said again but he didn't seem to respond again. He just stared at me like I was a lifeless person lying there.

"Uh.. okay... I better be going now..." I said as I ran off. I still can feel him looking at me. I felt a chill run down through my spine.

Who was he? why does he seem so familiar?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _Haha! That's chapter 3~ oh and sorry if I didn't let Len introduce himself in this chapter... but I did say he's going to show up.. so.. he did XD _


	4. IV: Meet You

_IV. Meet You_

_"It was enchanting to meet you"_

* * *

><p>Rin<p>

I stood there in the shower, doors closed and locked of course.. I turned the water off and stepped outside the tower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my body. I put on my orange-scented lotion and put on my clothes. I sighed as I unlocked the door, I stepped out the bathroom and I saw two guys... GAH! TWO GUYS?

"I told you it was a girl in there!" The first guy with blue hair said, slapping the guy with long purple hair next to him.

"Well, blame me for thinking it was Piko who went in there!" The purple dude said.

"Okay! I blame you!" The blue dude said.

"!" I gave them my death kick. "WERE YOU PEEKING ON ME WHILE I WAS BATHING?"

"AHHHH! No! We promise! We didn't see anything!" They both said in unison.

"PERVERTS!" I started pulling on the purple dude's hair then started cursing loudly.

"We promise! We only saw you come in then you locked the door then we saw nothing else!Please stop beating us up" The blue dude begged.

"Hmph." I grunted as I let them go from my tight grasp. "You guys better said the truth.. or you know what's gonna happen.."

Those stupid perverts..I hope they knew what happened to the last 20- no wait.. 21 guys who tried on peeking at Me,Teto and Miki's privacy. They were begging for mercy, yet I didn't show 'em any.. Mwahahahaahha... These two looks super easy to beat though.. one kick and they're out. Rin:1, Stupid Perverts:0.

"Hey! What on earth is happening here?" A guy with white hair yelled. great... more creepy dudes..

"These two thought I was a guy named 'Piko' and tried to peek on me while I was bathing!" I said.

"What? I'm Piko!" The guy said.

"Well Piko, they were planning on peeking on you while you're in the bathroom.." I pointed. "Well, I'll leave them there.. I better get going before I do more damage to them.." I looked at them at the corner of my eye. Those two guys looked so freaked out.. I wonder if they will ever try to apologize. Who cares, as long as I got to beat them up, that's fine with me. I walked upstairs trying to find my room. finally I saw it. I went inside without knocking. I just realized it was already night, Teto,Miki,Gumi and Iroha were already in their pajamas.(Miki was already asleep..)

"Good evening, Rin!" Iroha greeted. No surprise, she was wearing Hello Kitty night wear.

"Uhm.. How did you guys get dressed so fast?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot.. They fixed the bathroom this morning. I still thought it was broken awhile ago but then.. Iroha reminded me.. Hehe Sorry.. again.." Gumi sweatdropped.

My jaw dropped.

"oh! and they dropped off your new uniforms! class starts tomorrow, exactly 8:00!" Iroha said. I just gave a tired nod.

"something wrong Rinny?" Teto asked while taking off her hair clips and let her hair fall. Yes, you heard me Teto sleeps without her pony drills. I like it when It wasn't tied up since it looks very bouncy and adorable.

"Ah nothing.." I said, not wanting to discuss farther what happened just a while ago. I collapsed on my bed, feeling very tired.. weird, I just took a bath then suddenly I feel very tired. Turing around, I saw Miki already asleep. My eyes grew heavier every second. Oranges,oranges,oranges,oranges, orange-

* * *

><p>"Rin!" I felt my body being shaken. "Rin! wake up!"<p>

"Wake me up after 20 minutes Teto" I said groggily.

"Rin, It's 7:30! you already missed breakfast and you don't want to be late for your first day!" Teto yelled. "I'm going down now, If your not down by 20 minutes, Me and Miki will leave you behind. okay?"

"Okay! fine! I'll get up!" I said, I threw myself out of bed, you see, preparing for school was never a problem for me.. I don't get dressed too long and I don't really need to eat. All I need is an orange to start the day right! I slip on the uniform Teto gave me. I grabbed my backpack, I just brought a binder and a pen since it's the first day of school and all you do is introduce yourself to everybody and stuff. I ran out of the room and went down the dining room, It was bigger than I ever expected. Everybody seemed to be done eating, all that was left on the table were Teto,Miki,Piko and those two perverts I met yesterday, oh and the creepy blond boy.. he was seating at the far end of the table.

"Rin! Over here!"Miki called then I approached them.

"Ice cream for breakfast? seriously?" I asked the blue-haired guy.

"Jelous?" He smirked.

"Whatever.." I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, You got read in just 10 minutes, I'm impressed Rin.." Teto said.

"Would you like to eat?" Miki asked.

"Ah, no thanks Miki.." I said.

"Oh, so your name is Rin eh?" The blue-haired dude said. "My name is Kaito Shion. Nice to meet you." He gave me this flirty smile.

"And I'm Gakupo." The purple dude did the same.

"Yeah whatever.." I saw the blond boy who was sitting on the far end and the one being quiet all this time staring at us from the corner of my eye. Then he left the table.

I wanted to go after him though, I wanted to know his name since he didn't really talk when I met him. I heard my stomach rumble so I ran to a basket of fruits that was on the counter near the table to grab an orange. I put it in my bag, hm.. Maybe six more won't hurt. I grabbed six more then...

"Hey." A cold voice said. "Your only supposed to get one."

"GAH!" I turned around, it was the the quiet blond haired boy. "Oh, I-I'm sorry.." I quickly put the six oranges back on the basket.

"You should've ate breakfast first because you won't get full just eating an orange. You MUST eat when your hungry, or else you'll starve.." The boy said. I don't know why.. but that line seemed very familiar to me.

"Ah.. Ahm.. Sorry again." I said. The boy grabbed a piece of banana and left.

"Wait!" I shouted. He turned around. "I'm Rin by the way! Rin Kagamine! What's your name? I'm sorry for not introducing myself the first time we met.. you know.. when I bumped into you yesterday.."

"..."

Ignored. then left. Who is he? Why is he so.. cold? I only wanted his name though, he's cute and so adorable looking but he's such a loner, I guess he also doesn't have much friends. I want to be his friend. I know it sounds childish but...- never mind.

I got my necklace out of my bag, I forgot I actually left them there. so I took it out and wore it. Just then, he was almost out the door when he stopped and turned around again. Our eyes met.

"Uh..." was that word that came out my mouth. He left again..

"Rinny!" Miki called. "Let's go! let's walk to class! I'm so excited~"

The walk to class was rather... annoying. Miki was singing her cherry song again all the way to the school auditorium. As always, I sat beside Miki and Teto and I saw Kaito,Gakupo and Piko sat near to us then they gave me a wink. ugh.

Miki seemed to like Piko. Piko passed a paper to her then mouthed "Call me.." then Miki went all giggly and stuff. ew.

I sat there in disgust and boredom, the principal already started blabbing about how this school year is going to be great. don't get me wrong, I'm excited to move to a new place and a new school.. but even though it's all new, it's still school and school is boring.

I sighed then rested my chin on my hand. My eyes scanned around the room, I saw him again. He was staring at me too. Now, I got a good look at him, His eyes were brighter than before and his hair was more golden. His skin is so pale and always seem so emotionless... He looks... so familiar.

**xXxXxX**

I was walking my way to room 398, to math class. great. Unfortunately, I only have 2 classes with Miki and Teto and that's English and Physical Education. I sat myself on the farthest seat. I don't feel so enthusiastic anymore. I'm still happy about the new school. but something is bothering me. The boy is bothering me. whatever I do, he always crosses my mind, no, He's always in my mind. I know him. I just know I know him. I've seen him somewhere.

A gril with teal hair sat on the seat infront of me, she has this very big grin on her face.

"Hi!" She greeted.

"Hey."

"You're the new girl on House C, right?"

"Yes, that's me.."

"Oh, Nice to meet you! I'm Miku! Hastune Miku!" Her smile became more wider.

"Likewise..I'm Rin." I replied.

More and more students came in, but one caught my attention. It was him. To my surprise, he approached me.

"Hey, I was supposed to sit there.." He said, It was a joke...I think.

"really?" I replied.

"I always take the one farthest to everyone.." He replied, almost smiling.

"Well, today ain't your lucky day. I got here first." I stuck my tongue out playfully.

He sat beside me.

"So Rin..." He said. "Your also a Kagamine..."

"Yes.. and you're the Kagamine everybody was talking about." I replied.

"They said some pretty bad things about me right?" He asked me, not looking up from his desk.

"Not really. they just say you don't talk alot that's all."

"Hm. I get that all the time.."

There was another brief silence between wasn't so bad after all. He's just shy.. I thought he''s going to silently stare at me for the whole school year but I was wrong.. He started a conversation with me. He even said my name.. but I never knew his.

"I never got your name..." I said, breaking our silence. "Well, I guess that's not my business anymore. If you don't want to tell me.. it's fine. I'll just call you Quiet Boy, okay?"

He laughed. **HE LAUGHED.**

"Guess I'll call you Noisy Girl..." He smirked. **HE SMIRKED.**

"Hey.."

"Haha, Just Kidding!"

It was the best 1 hour of my life. No, not really. I was just exaggerating things. but.. It was fun being with Quiet Boy. even though it was only the two of us talking. suddenly, I got my enthusiasm back...

The bell rang. Breaking Mine and Quiet boy's small argument on how Oranges are better than Bananas. I stood up and fixed my backpack then I took a look at my necklace again. I was just about to head to the door when Miku called me... "Rin! come over here!"

I approached them.. "What is it now?" I grumbled in my mind.

"Rin! Meet my friends. Neru and Lily! Neru and Lily, This is Rin. She's the new girl on House C."

"Ah, Hello! Nice to meet you guys!" I said, of course, I was faking my happiness and politeness. The tall blond with long hair smiled at me back while the other one kept her eyes on her cellphone. "Miku, I better be going now.."

"Ah of course! bye Rin!"

I ran out of the classroom, I saw Quiet Boy leaning on the wall outside.

"Quiet Boy?" I asked.

"Noisy Girl." He smiled. "What took you so long to get out?"

"You were waiting for me?" I asked.

"Well, we do have the same class next, Physical Education." He said. I blushed. He was waiting for me so we can walk together to the gym...

I was also with Teto and Miki in that class, maybe I could introduce him to them? Maybe not... When we got to the gym, Miki and Teto hugged me then he suddenly backed away...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _YAAAAAYYY! Now, theres more Len in this chappie! too bad Rin doesn't know his name and Teto without her drills were a bit random since It came to my mind what she looks like without her pigtails.. Hahaha :)) so review guys!_

_~Fearple _

_(It's just a random nickname someone gave to me here on FF . net XD)_


	5. V: Dreams

_V. Dreams._

_"I once dreamt that I was about to be eaten.. guess what? I am."_

* * *

><p><em>Tik tok..<em>

I was inside a dark room, complete silence filled the air except for the grandfather clock ticking. I was lying down in a huge bed.. blood stains all over the white bed sheets.

_Tik tok._

The clock went again.

The full moon shone brightly on the dark blue sky, no stars in sight. My gaze fell upon the beautiful moon outside the window. For some reason, I can't move. I can't talk. It's like I'm paralyzed. The truth is, I'm scared. I don't know what to do... Tears began to fall from my eyes while I remain motionless. I just let it all fall.

_ding ding ding_

"..Len.."

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

My eyes shot wide open, I was panting heavily. It was only a dream. although, It didn't make much sense. I took a glance on the clock beside me. It was still 4:00 in the morning, Everybody was still asleep. I sat up then I rubbed my forehead.

"You should still be asleep."

I looked around, who said that? "Wh-Who are you?" I asked in a frightened voice.

"It doesn't matter. Go back to bed." it ordered.

I didn't see it before but now.. _He_ was in front of me. He covered my mouth before I could say anything. "Shush.. Don't make a single noise.."

"Now.. Go to sleep and forget you saw me here tonight.." He removed his hand from my mouth.

"Why are you here?" I whispered but..He already disappeared.

I slowly closed my eyes then pictures flashed through my mind..

..I was in a beautiful place... there were trees and there was a big lake infront of me.. the next was that I was sitting in a throne inside a big castle then the last one... I was... I was...

...dead.

**xXxXxX**

I walked alone in the school hallway.. even though I already gotten to know almost all of the students in this school.. I feel so lonely and incomplete. Yes, I have Teto and Miki always by my side, plus Iroha and Gumi which also became very close friends of mine.. but I still feel.. unloved. I felt different.

That night... that specific night which happened to me a month ago.. was something I could never forget. No, It didn't happen again but it haunted me till this day. I never talked to Quiet Boy again. I don't trust him. I knew something was up with him the first time I ever saw him.. Why did I even let myself to talk to him?

everytime he tries to approach me I back away... He doesn't go near me now.. but I can still feel him looking at me from a distance...

..just like now.

I searched the crowded hallway for him. I can't find him but I can feel him.. so I ran quickly. I bumped into a teacher when I was running.

"AH! ! I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"No problem Rin, It's fine." He smiled. "Rin, I have something I want you to participate in..."

"What is it?"

"It's a child teaching program, The school had talked to a children's orphanage.. We will teach those children there basic education. It'll be easy and you'll get extra points." said.

I do want to get some extra points since I don't want to be a bad impression to this school..

"Sure! That'll be great!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you Rin! I'll just put your name. It's actually going to start this afternoon 3:00."

I nodded then left. My next subject is math class... I sit beside him at math class. I manage to avoid him during classes but it still feel scary..

Upon arriving at the room, I quickly sat down my sit and avoided him at all cost, even though he was staring at me...

"What's up?" He said with a small smile. I took a deep breathe..don't talk to him Rin.. don't.

I saw his eyes fill with sadness he nodded then looked away. Math class had never been so dark...

The bell rang.. everybody went out.

"Hey Rin!" Miku called out. "so, like later Me,Neru and Lily are going schopping since it's friday. Do you want to come?"

"Uhm.. No. I'm kinda busy later." I said. I'm really starting to hate her.. She's this All-So-Perfect girl trying to steal me from Gumi,Iroha,Miki and Teto.. seriously! she asked me to go do our nails together with Neru and Lily a bunch of times! She's also sorta faking herself. She tries to be this cheerful and friendly girl.. but I can hear her talking to Neru and Lily.. she talks to them like they're her servants!

"Oh, I understand Rinny! Just text me if you have time okay?" Okay, NO ONE calls me RINNY except for my best friends.

I went back to my desk, my books were still there so I put them in my backpack.. while putting them inside I noticed a strip of paper that fell on my notebook.

_rooftop later_

_2:30 PM_

_-Quiet Boy_

Great, I guess he'll push me there so I'll die. What does he want from me, anyway? I glanced at my watch, It was already 2:25... should I go?

He won't kill me right?

I stuffed my books inside my locker then ran up to the rooftop.. I felt a cold breeze touch my skin.. He was standing there, looking at the field below. I took a very deep breathe then...

"Hey. Why did you want to meet me up here?"

He turned to face me.

"I think you know the reason, Rin. Why have you been ignoring me lately?"

My eyes widened.. should I tell him?

"I also think you know the reason why. You were inside our room one night. When I was having this strange dream. After that, you told me to get back to sleep, when i did, I saw pictures... One of them were I was dead." I said walking closer to him until we were only inches apart.

"Look, I'm sorry but if I tell you the truth, you won't believe me.. and you might go mad." He said. "Sorry."

I sighed. "I don't know WHO you are... or WHAT you are... but-" I took a deep breathe. "-It's alright Quiet Boy. I forgive you... I think."

It is hard to stay mad at him... you know, with his golden hair, shining blue eyes and dreamy smil- GAH! what am I saying?

He smiled. "really?" He's doing it again, that smile on his face.

"Yes.." I said, looking down to cover my red face. Then I gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. "but if you freak me out again, I am gonna kill you."

"So, are you busy today?"

"Uhm, sorta.. I signed up in a Children Teaching Program which will happen at 3:00" I glanced at my watch. "Speaking of... It's already 2:27.."

"I better be going now..." I said then waved goodbye. He waved back.

**xXxXxXx**

I arrived and saw Mr. Kiyoteru .

"Ah Rin! Your here!" He said. behind him were a bunch of children 9 years old and below. "Heres your student." A little girl with black pigtails and a red dress approached me.

"Hi! My name is Yuki Kaai!" She greeted.

"Nice to meet you Yuki, I'm Rin." I replied. "Let's get started, shall we?"

She simply nodded as we went to a desk.

"So, what should I teach you first.. I mean, what are the things you're confused at?"

"I'm a bit slow at math..." She said.

"Okay, Let's start with math then?"

Yuki was quite a quick learner, she wasn't hard to teach. I also feel bad for her, being an orphan and all. She seems so nice and adorable. why would someone abandon her?

We ended at 4:55, Yuki thanked me.

"Thanks for today Rin! I'm looking forward for next monday!" Then she skipped away.

I sighed. Glad all of my plans for today is over, time to get to my room and relax. Eh, that can't be possible with Gumi and Iroha around. they are always those energetic bunch that will keep you awake for a week. I grabbed my bag and headed out. Once more, I sighed then looked around.. Hall is empty. weird.

I looked at my necklace. I can see my reflection. I can see myself clearly. I always feel safe when I'm wearing it.. I wonder what happens if I won't wear it. I took it off my neck and threw it inside my bag..

"Guess who's all alone.." A voice said. I looked around the room.

"Er- Quiet Boy? Stop scaring me..." My voice shivered as I said that.

"I'm afraid your little guardian is not here to protect you Rin." It said... Piko?

White hair and blue,green eyes.. I backed away. "P-Piko... Wha-What are you doing here?"

"I was just chekin' on yah'" He said. coming closer to me then pinned me on the wall. He leaned forward, almost touching my lips.. I struggled to get out from his tight grip.

"BACK OFF!" I yelled as I pushed him away from me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. "Are you scared blond boy will find out about this?"

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you.." I growled. "And don't you dare cheat on my friend,Miki."

"You think I care about her?" He leaned again close to my face, He smiled widely. I can see his teeth... wait.. fangs? I let out a bloodcurdling scream. Just after that, someone tackled Piko. It was _him_.

"Face it, you won't be able to protect her forever."Piko said while the blond boy had his hands on Piko's neck. My eyes widened in surprise.. I don't know what I'm seeing...

"Try to put a scratch on me and I can blame you for everything" Piko gave a small evil smile.

Len let go of him then growled like a beast. "Don't ever try to come close to us ever again."

wait... did I just call him..

..Len?

Piko walked away.. then after he was out of our sight, Quiet Boy approached me... He was about to say something but I couldn't take it anymore. I was confused and scared.. I passed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**You guys better liked this chapter.. I was up until 3:26 AM just to finish this chapter! Hear me? It's 3:26 AM here! and I'm still awake!_

_uhm... yeah... Sorry for the attitude TT^TT _

_guess I'm just really sleepy now.. *yawns*_

_anyway.. Leave me a review and tell me how you liked it :) (no flames please)_

_baaahhh.. and if there are any mispelled words in this chap or any gramatical error, just tell me 'kay? like I said i'm really sleepy and I'm too lazy to read the last part. LOL. _

_~Fearple_


	6. VI: Going Back To Where It All Started

_VI. Going Back To Where It All Started_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

I opened my eyes.. I was inside my room. Teto, Miki , Gumi and Iroha were sitting on my bed.

"Your awake! Thank goodness!" Iroha exclaimed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We should ask you That question. What happened to you?" Teto said. "You were out for 2 hours!"

"I don't really know..." I lied. I can't tell them about what happened.. of course, they won't believe me. Think of me as a nutcase. "Can you guys tell me how you found me? I remembered I passed out at the girl's bathroom.."

"Rin, you were carried back here by a boy named Len Kagamine. He told us he saw you on unconscious on the floor.." Miki explained. My eyes widened.

Len. His name is actually Len. I wasn't making it up. IT'S LEN. The little boy from my dream. He's... real.

"Rin, we think Len was lying. We think he did something to you... did he?" Gumi asked me.

"No." I shook my head. "I remembered it clearly now. I slipped on the wet floor inside the girl's bathroom and I saw him passing by when I slipped."

They all just nodded... They believed that lie..

...but, I still feel uneasy.

* * *

><p><em>"Rin?Why do you have to leave?" Mom cried. I don't understand. I'm here! I'm standing right behind her! I can see her crying. I shook her head but she still kept on weeping. A little girl was kneeling beside her, her eyes were red from crying..<em>

_"Rin.. Why won't you wake up?" She sobbed. "It's me Yuki! you said you will never leave me! you promised that you'll be my big sister! you said you'll take care of me until I can take care of myself..."_

_"But you won't wake up..."She said quietly as she rubbed her eyes._

_"Yuki! Yuki!" I screamed. "I'm right here behind you!" I put my hands on her shoulder, but she didn't seem to feel anything._

_Where am I? Why can't they see me?_

_I need answers..._

_...Now._

_"The answer is just right infront of you." A voice whispers to me._

_I took one step forward... then another step..._

_.._

_..._

_...The answer is just right before me now..._

_Tears flowed down to my cheeks.. I covered my mouth with my hand then stepped backward._

_I see myself lying in a hospital bed...bloody and dead._

* * *

><p>I shot up from bed, my eyes filled with tears. Now, I already know who I'll expect to see tonight. I saw him seating on a chair beside my bed.<p>

"L-Len..." more tears fell from my eyes. I covered my face with my hands as I sobbed into it. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I shoved him away.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I finally screamed.

I wasn't inside my room. This room where I am was small, one bed inside. No sign of my friends.

"Where am I? Why did you bring me here?" I said.

"You're inside my room.. A-And I brought you here to apologize.. again..." He said.

"Why can't you apologize like a normal person?" I said. "Oh wait.. right. YOU'RE NOT NORMAL." I can't believe I said that right in his face. His face darkened and filled with sorrow.

"A-Ah.. I'm sorry. I don't like you being mad at me. I'm afraid I'm no normal person." he said. I hurt him.. STUPID STUPID ME! WHY DO I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN HIS FACE?

I already know everybody thinks he's a freak right? Why do I have to make him feel more unwanted?

"No.. I'm the one supposed to be sorry. I shouldn't had said that. I'm just really confused you know... I've been having dreams. Unpleasant dreams.. Do you make those dreams?" I asked him as I moved closer.

"No.. but I can show you something..." He said while taking my hand. "Just follow me."

I didn't have a chance to say No because he grabbed me and the next thing I knew we were in a forest... He grabbed me again and we started running... I don't know how fast we were going.. all I know that we were running and the things around me seems blurry.. All I can see is Len's face...

We arrived in a cave.. Yes, the one I saw years ago... It was dark inside, I can't see anything except... His bright blue eyes. He kept on running again, but this time not as fast as before..

Then... sunlight.

It was there. The place I first met him. The place where it all started.

I was mesmerized by my surrounding that when I turned around, Len wasn't there...

I looked all over the place... I tried to find him, but he wasn't anywhere... I was amazed about everything.. It felt like I was in a beautiful wonderland.

"Fascinated yet?" Len asked me. I turned around to find him just sitting under a shade of a tree, smiling.. showing his white fangs and those blue bright eyes staring at me..

I think I can feel my heart melt...

"What are you?" I asked.

"I think you perfectly know what I am.." he smiled.

"I have no idea what are you.." I said as I backed away a little bit.

"Oh really Rin? Stop acting like you know nothing.." He said. "Now tell me what's on your mind right now when I ask you.. _What am I_?"

"Your a Vampire." I whispered as I closed my eyes, wishing when I open them.. everything will be back to normal. I can feel him moving closer to me, he grabbed my shoulders then whispered in my ear..

"And what do Vampires do to humans like you?"

I whimpered, oh gosh, I'm going to face a bloody death in the near 5 seconds!

But instead of biting me, He let me go and laughed. "Ahahaah! I always wanted to do that!"

**-insert Mad-Annoyed-Confused face here-**

"Sacred yah? huh? I was just kidding.." He laughed. "But I really am a vampire..."

"KYAAA!" I punched him.

"OW! What was that for?"

"FOR SCARING THE HELL OUT OF ME!" I yelled. "GET ME BACK TO SCHOOL NOW."

"Right his way milady.." He said gesturing to the cave.

And I thought Vampire Stories were supposed to be deep,gothic and romatic.. This story is JUST INSANE.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _OMG. LOL. XDDDDDD I' sorry it became humorish at the end.. I'm in a good modd when I finished this chap XDDDD AHAHAH!Thanks for the 26 reviews! That's already alot! Luv ya all~_

_-Cassie_


	7. VII: A Perfect Day ?

**A/N:** _YAY YAY! 32 reviews~ SOOOO HAPPY ^_^.. anyways,This is just a fluffy chapter... but a little twist at the end :)_

* * *

><p><em>VII. A Perfect Day...?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

I was happily walking alongside with Len last night.. I was asking him too many questions.. Yes, He is a REAL vampire.. When you touch his pale skin, It's so cold and lifeless.. When you stare at his Azure blue eyes, you are like in a deep hypnotic trance and when he holds you close in a wonderful evening with the moon shining brightly, it's reflection also shining on the lake... You'll want wish to be a vampire yourself..

He was the nicest person I ever met... I don't care if he's immortal.. I like him that way... but I sure do have a feeling that he is hiding something from me though. He still have alot of explaining to do for me.. He never answers me when I ask him about Piko.. but I still know he'll tell sooner or later.

Anyway, Today was rather... weird. Not weird like "Oh My Gosh! Len's a Vampire! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!".. but weird like "Hey Rin, Why did you suddenly became all cheerful?"

Even though Len did got me home at 3:00 in the morning, I woke up earlier than the others and felt no sign of stress at all. It was 5:45 am and I was already done showering and tidying up my things.. and TIDY had never been me. I was already combing my hair while Iroha yawned and got up.

"Good Morning Iroha!" I greeted.

Iroha's eyes widened. "Rin? Why on earth are you up THIS early?"

"I don't really know..or maybe I just don't have the proper reason.." I smiled.

"Uhm, well.. at least it's good to see you in good shape even though you passed out last night." She smiled back.

I have a feeling that this day will be perfect.

**xXxXxX**

Breakfast time.. This day, I actually ate something. I gobbled down my bacon like there was no tomorrow.. There was also a new girl joining us today.. her name is Kaiko, which is Kaito's little sister. She got accepted late in the school. We also got informed that she will also be in our room.

So it's me, Teto, Miki, Gumi, Iroha and Kaiko.

Piko stayed away from me as possible but I can still feel him sending evil glares at me time to time and Miki is already worried about him, she thinks He hates her that'd why he's always far away.. If Miki only knew what he really is..

In the middle of eating breakfast, I saw a figure from the corner.. He scanned the room then finally saw me.

"Hey Rin!" Len waved his hand at me.

My friends gasped at this sight.

"When have you guys became close?" Gumi asked in excitement while leaning close to me.

"Yeah, Tell us everything.." Miki added.

"Well, Whatever! I think Len is cute!" Iroha squealed. Teto and Kaiko laughed.

"I'll tell you everything LATER..." I said when I saw Len approaching our table then sat right next to me.

"Uhm Len.. meet my friends.. Teto,Miki,Iroha,Gumi and Kaiko.." I said.

"Hey! Nice to meet you!" He smiled at them.

The day had been great so far.. My friends didn't do anything to humiliate me infront of Len adn Len didn't do anything... Vampirish.. infront of my friends..

**8:00 A.M: English Class.**

I have Teto on my left and Miki on my right, Iroha and Kaiko were sitting infront and Gumi was behind me. We were the noisiest students in the whole class.. Well, The teacher was absent because of flu and the school didn't bother to get a sub. sweet!

"Okay, Tell us everything about Len!" Miki squealed.

"Uh. Okay.." I said as the 5 gathered closer to me, paying attentively to what I am going to say.. and I don't get that all the time.

Well, I don't have any idea how I can tell them..I have no more choices but to lie.. again. "uhm.. well.. The night where I passed out.. Uhm, I actually went to see him-"

They squealed like super-duper annoying manga-romance fangirls.

"-uh.. as I was saying... I was like- uhm.. We planned on meeting each other..since we only see each other on Math class.. I met him a month ago-"

Again I was cut of by Teto. "Wait! You met him a MONTH ago and you didn't even TELL us?"

I winced. "GAH! I'M SO SORRY GUYS.." I said. "eh, I was still a bit scared in telling you.."

"No worries, apology accepted.."

we were talking until the class ended, everybody was also busy doing their own stuff.

**10:30 A.M: Art Class**

Guess what? I got Art class with Kaiko! She's a GREAT painter.. I was jealous. I can't even draw a straight line!

Since I also got Art Class with Kaito and Gakupo, It had been the most hilarious time of my life!

kaiko told me ALOT of stuff about Kaito when he's at home.. one was his unhealthy obssesion with Ice Cream and how he get's scared easily... I kept looking back and giving Kaito a very evil smile. He twitches at the back while me and Kaiko were giggling.

**12:00 P.M: Lunch.**

Ahh~ The wonderful sound of the bell ringing for lunch break.. I met up with Len at my locker.. Then we walked to the cafeteria..

All eyes were on us... which was also weird.

Len had been very friendly to everybody today, even those people who despised him before then in no time at all almost everybody inside the cafeteria knows him.

**2:10 P.M: Math Class**

So.. Our Math teacher had to go out of the school suddenly since his sister was caught in a car accident.. And there was no sub. so, YAY! more free time.

Uhm, Alot of girls are already flirting with him.. ew. Even Miku and her snobby friends.

No! I'm NOT jealous. You can't prove anything!

A flock of girls were around him.. so, I spent the whole period looking outside the window and drooling about Oranges..

**3:00 PM: Tutor Time**

I sat with Yuki who was happily scribbling something with her crayons.

"Yuki, What are you drawing?" I asked.

She added a last shade of blue on her drawing then she showed it to me.

"It's my family... There's My Mama and My Papa.." She said softly.

I realized her drawing, Her parents were like floating in thin air and have wings while her drawing of herself was sitting on the ground, crying.

"You see, Mama and Papa will sleep forever.. They said they are now in heaven.. so, I drew them flying and have wings.. and that's me. I was crying because when I knew Mama and Papa will never wake up... But theyb said I shouldn't be sad because they still love me..."

Poor Yuki... They also did say she saw how her parents died.

I smiled at her and told her everything is okay..

**5:00 P.M**

It was a rather tiring day.. but at least nothing "immortal" happened.. Len acted like a normal person. He didn''t bite or something and he doesn't melt on sunlight... or sparkle. He doesn't sparkle. That would just be... disturbing.

So, here we are now. at the rooftop, admiring the beautiful sunset.

"Rin?"

"hm?" I turned to face him.

"Why aren't you scared?" He asked.

"How would I be? You're an idiotic vampire. Why on earth would I be scared of you?" I laughed.

he smiled wearily..

"uhm, Did that hurt you?" I asked, man! What kind of person am I?

"uhm, No.. not really.. It's just-" he discontinued his sentence. "Never mind. Oi, do you still have the necklace?"

"I wear it everyday Len.. I never took it off. Except when Piko attacked me.."

"Good. Never take it off. If you do, more things will happen to you.."

I wanted to ask him about Piko, but then.. I know he won't tell.

"Let's go now Len!" I said as the sun already had set. I grabbed his hand and we ran back.

"Oi, Len.." I said. "How OLD are you?" I don't know why, but that question had been stuck in my head lately.

"700 something... I don't remember.." He said.

We laughed. oh boy... When can I tell I love hi- er- I love his sense of humor..

Today is the PERFECT day..

**xXxX**

Your Higness, The Servant lives... He was seen today by one of our comrades..

.

_Is that so? Then, what is he doing on this particular day?_

.

Your Higness, He was seen holding a hand of a mortal... He's living on the other world.. Living like one of them...

.

_The boy found love eh? Doesn't matter. He's not in our world, and that's the all that matters.. _

_._

_._

_but..._

_._

_._

_Just to make sure he's not planning anything..._

_._

_._

_I'll be sending the both of you to the other world and look after him.. and keep an eye to the girl too.. She may also have to do something about this. If something DOES go wrong.. Kill them all._

_._

Yes, Your Highness..

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _ooooooooohh! another cliffy for you guys! now, I'm gonna tell you this.. two more new characters are going to be on the next chapter.. and the story will now get to the 'exciting parts' (which means more death, back-stabbing and MORE..) and sorry for the typos, if there are any in this chap.._

_Review~_


	8. VIII: Red Eyes

**A/N**: _Chapter 8 is finally up! Sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long! Well, I was sick then after that I got super busy with school almost coming... Anyway, I'll try to put up the next chapter by next week.._

**Disclaimer:** _I own Vocaloid. (not really xP)_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p><em>VIII: Red Eyes<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

Another day,another dollar... Wait.. I don't even go to work yet and the school doesn't even pay me money.

"Riiiiiiiiinnn!" Iroha yelled from the other side of the door. "Hurry up!"

"I'll be out any second, Iroha!" I replied.

In a minute, I was done with my clothes now all I have to do is my hair. I combed it down and put my white hair clips and my white ribbon on my head.

"Done! Told ya.." I said as I went out of the bathroom.

"You were in there for 25 minutes!"

"really? it only seemed like 5 minutes.."

Iroha rolled her eyes then laughed, "Doesn't matter now, c'mon! let's get to breakfast!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me downstairs. Everybody was there, Miki, Teto, Gumi, Kaiko and Len... Kaito and Gakupo are also there. Great.

"What took you guys so long?" Teto asked, nibbling on her bread.

"Apparently Rin, thought she was inside the bathroom for 5 minutes.." Iroha said sarcastically . "5 minutes which is equals to 25 minutes."

We ate breakfast, left then I came back to grab an orange then left again...

We managed to reach English class just right on time, The principal announced that there will be a new substitute teacher around named Haku Yowane. My eyes widened in shock as she entered the room, She looks like 16 years old, Her hair is white and her eyes are.. red.

The principal left after that, I was still in shock. I didn't realize Ms. Haku was already checking our attendance.

"Kagamine Rin" She said.

"Ahem- I said, Kagamine Rin."

"Uh- Here!"

I slumped back into my seat, eyes steady on Ms. Haku. She's weird, you know.

The rest of the class turned out the same even with a new weird teacher around, it was still boring..I can't help but have a feeling that she was giving me cold stares every once in a while...

The class finally ended, I quickly ran out of the classroom avoiding everybody else.. I was only 5 inches away from my locker when somebody stopped me.

"You..." I hissed. "What do you want?"

"I just want to wish you good luck." It was Piko, he had this evil smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, backing away a bit.

"tsk.. You still don't know yourself, princess.." He said. "and I know ALL about you. You're lucky that I never told anyone.. but they'll find out sooner or later..."

"I don't care what your saying. Len will protect me."

"True, but your precious Len can't protect you forever.." He put one hand on my shoulder.

"Leave her alone.." A cold voice whispered from behind.

Piko slowly let me go and without a word, he walked away.

"Rin, are you okay?" Len asked.

"Yes, I'm fine.." I replied.

I'm not fine. I'm definitely un-okay. I want to throw up. I don't know what's going on.. After everything that Piko just said, It made me wonder... Do I really know myself?

"Excuse me Len, I need to go now.."

xXxXxXx

The rest of the day, all I can do is think about me. No, not the selfish way.. the you know, thinking about your name, your address, your phone number, your birthday, your age. This is what I got so far:

My name is Rin Kagamine. I'm 15 years old, soon to be 16 on the 27th day of December. I once lived in Japan but moved to England due to school issues. I have friends named Teto Kasane and Miki Jiyumi and when I moved here, I met Iroha Nekomura, Gumi Megpoid and Kaiko Shion. I have no siblings but I have cousins named Nella, Johnny and Kira, my Aunt Ada, Uncle Howard, Grandma Mary and Granpa who passed away when I was 4 because of cancer. I'm the daughter of Marine Kagamine and I don't know who my father is. My mom never talked about him and I never thought of him until today... uhm, what else?

I know an immortal vampire named Len and we have the same last name and another vampire named Piko who almost killed me. Today I met two weird teachers with blood-shot red eyes. One was Haku Yowane from English class and one I just met now from Math class, Dell Honne. I'm guessing this is something NOT good.

...

...

...

I guess your right, I should stop stressing about these matters. I mean, come one! You moved to another country and to a nice school with your two best friends! I should be thankful, right?

Anyway, I'm in math class.. I was silent and Len happens to notice that.

I can't help but shiver whenever talks. I was slumping down my seat to avoid being seen, but no luck.

"What about you? The one in the back." He pointed at me. "Can you tell me the answer for this equation?"

Len let out a silent growl. I looked at Len then slowly stood up and walked to the board. I can feel him looking at me and with a small whisper..

_"Your very beautiful Rin, too bad if your little friend messes up.. your going to die.."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _Another cliffy! X333333 Thanks for all the reviews and again, I apologize for some grammar errors or spelling corrections.. _


	9. IX: Girl In Black

**A/N:** _Hey guys! X33 well, school just started here (Philippines) and of course, I am already VERY busy with school work X( I'll try and update every Friday or Saturday._

_Seems like some of you already have smart guesses about what was Piko talking about.. :D I won't be putting up spoilers! so, just read on! XDDDD_

**WANTED! ORIGINAL CHARACTERS (OCs)! They will make short appearances in later chapters. :)**

**DISCLAIMED.**

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p><em>IX. Girl In Black<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

I quietly walked back to my seat, looking down and avoiding stares. I finally sat down and sighed nervously, Len held my hand and gave me a Are-you-okay? look. I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Ahem, Mr. Len and Rin Kagamine.. I believe this is a classroom, not a park where we can all go all lovey-dovey.." Dell said as he continued writing on the black-board.

Everybody's eyes were at me and Len. I blushed deep red and sighed with annoyance, he simply let go of me and looked the other direction. I heard some whispers from the students, especially from that Miku.

Yes, you've guessed it. The day had been BAD... but it just got worst.

I was done with all my classes and I was done tutoring Yuki.. I was the last person in the building, just cleaning up my locker suddenly, I felt a cold hand cover my mouth and the next thing I knew, I was being dragged inside the janitor's closet.

**Note To Self:** _ALWAYS avoid being the last person to leave the building._

The hand finally let go of me.I was panicked, of course.. I mean, who wouldn't be?

"W-What do you want?" I asked, my voice shaking.

No response.

Who would do this to me? One guess: Piko.

"Piko, is that you?"

No response.

"Please, let me outta here! I don't know anything.. I swear!" I was already squirming, trying to find the door in the darkness.

"What don you know about him?"

"LET ME G-" My eyes widened in surprise. Is it just me, or does Piko sound like a... 'she'?

"W-Who are you? and what do you mean?"

"Who I am, is not important. I want to know what you know about US."

"How could know anything about 'you' when in fact, I can't even see you in the dark!" I literally screamed.

Why me? WHY ME? I never asked for any of this! REALLY! ALL I wanted was FINE EDUCATION. Now, what do I have? I HAVE A VAMPIRE. I AM USUALLY IN WEIRD SITUATION LIKE WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME RIGHT NOW. What did I do wrong to deserve all of this?

"I don't know anything.." I whispered silently. "I-I won't even tell anybody about now..."

I closed my eyes, expecting a growl or a scratch or.. _bite.._

But, what I saw next was light. Someone had opened the door..

A hand pulled my arm and dragged me outside the closet. "LEN!" I was so glad to see him. Saved by the vampire...again.

"R-Ryu?" Len's eyes widened.

The figure was clear now, it was really a 'she'. She was wearing black, all black. Her eyes were blood-shot red, like Haku and Dell's. The girl stood there, shocked. then she ran and disappeared in the darkness.

I was panting so fast. Confused on what just happened. I snapped out on my trance when Len called me and told me that we must be going back.

I have a feeling that everything will get alot _worst._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** AWWWW.. Short chappie :\ sorry guys! I really wanted to update today! Ryu is Rosey-Chan's OC! Well, that's all for now! 'Till next time my fellow readers! ;)_


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hi! As you noticed, I have been VERY inactive on this story lately... So, I decided to discontinue this :(

..BEFORE YOU GO AND THROW YOUR CHAIR AT ME... I DO have some GOOD news. I am REDOING this..in a VERY different plot, characterization and well, stuff...so, it's like doing a different story but the title stays :D.. Me likey title :D

I wasn't happy on how this story turned out, honestly It was supposed to be angsty BUT it turned to humor.. XD

So, yeaah... That's about it...

OH! ..and I'm going to tell you how the story **supposed** to go because i don't want to leave you guys thinking on what could have happened, I hope you enjoy :D

WARNING: not written properly :D

**-The beginning-**

**~(For all who guessed)** RIN IS A VAMPIRE. Half Vampire. (**Credit to those two reviewers who found it out: vocal-maiden and macchi-chan!)**. Her Mom is human while her Dad's immortal. Her family hid this from her. Her Dad was king of the World where his kind lives **(To tired to give a name).** Being a king of that place and all, he can't tell them he had a daughter with a mortal but it eventually slipped because of Haku and Dell who were once his servants **(BETRAYALLL!)**. So he made this magical necklace-thingy which was supposed to be protection for Rin and gave it to her then he escaped her from the immortal world **(her Mom wasn't there. The king took Rin after she was born)**... BUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT something went wrong, Dell and Haku blocked the king's way and went all "GIMME YAR DAUGHTER. BLOOD TASTE GOOD" and the king was all like "NOOOOOOOOO!" and Len went in out of nowhere **(Len's a servant :D)** and helped and they finally knocked them both cold and finally escaped her daughter. turning to Len, he said "As a loyal servant-blah blah blah- Promise me, Never go look for my daughter, She means alot to me. If she finds out even a small thing about our world-blah blah blah. You are now free."

So the king disappeared and Len was "yay. Me no servant anymore." but then he saw something glittering. It was the necklace, it had fallen from Rin! *GASP GASP GASP*. SOOOOOO he takes it and finds Rin.

**-MIDDLE-**

Rin grew up to be a normal teen and got a scholarship to a very fancy school. This one is the story, so yeah :D. Skip Skip Skip!

Okay, so they end up falling inlove and Piko in the story is one of Haku and Dell's siblings. but Piko LIKES Rin **(because she is the Half vampire princess and Piko is in the "Marry me and I'll take over the immortal world MWAHAHA" plan here)**which is using Miki to get her. Rin's friends doesn't know that Len is a vampire, all they know is that they're together and sneak out most of the time. SOOOO when Miki realized that Piko's using her, she told the principal about Rin and Len and both got suspended **(NO! Y did I make Miki the bad girl? D: *is a big Miki fan and wondering why she made Miki one of the betrayers.*)**. A night before leaving, Len invited Rin to go with him. So she went, they went to that place inside the cave BUUUTTTT Rin forgot to wear her necklace and they got into another situation. Haku, Dell and Piko went Ninja Vampire moves on them and theres the part when Rin unleashed her "inner vampire" and knocked them out in like 5 minutes and she went like "What's happening?" and Len was like "I-I need to tell you something.."

and then Len tells her the whole story. Rin was like "NO FREAKIN' WAY." and tries to run but another group of badass vampires shows up and captures Rin. She wakes up in the immortal world, locked up in a cell with an old guy and then realized that he is her dad. and this part has the "MY DAUGHTER?" "DAD?" moment. So they did some magical incantations and chants and broke outta jail. Len on the other hand, was getting punished Servant Of Evil Style! (His head was gonna be chopped off) so Daddy-o and Rinny-kins stopped the event and went all POWERPUFFGIRLS SAVE THE DAY!

*breathes*

Okay, soooo...

Len told Rin that she is in a coma in the real world. She can't go inside the immortal world with her body so they took her spirit.. So, she needs to get back fast or else, she'll be stuck there forever! ..Back to the real world,Her Mom and family are crying their eyes out and Yuki, of course (The part about the 'dream' when Mom and Yuki were crying and Rin was like 'Hey, I'm right here!' on chapter 6)

So.. Yeah...I'll skip to the end..

Rin was accused dead... but truth is, when she came back to the real world, she ran away from the hospital and tried to find her way home. The doctors were scared to admit that they lost their patient so they said Rin was dead. (using a fake, other dead person's body and a few make-up stuff to make it look like Rin, to trick them..) when she heard about the news, she can't take it. Why does everybody needs to lie? This wa sjust too much.

So, She ran away with Len and who knows what could have happened to them..

~Yeah, that's about it.. :\ I hope you like it!

So, leave me a review about your impression of the "summary" XD


End file.
